


Skam DC Season 4: Trailer

by skamDC (bramgreenfeld)



Series: Skam DC: Season 4 [1]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramgreenfeld/pseuds/skamDC
Summary: Safiyya Bashir knows that this is going to be one of the most important years of her life. Junior year is one of the biggest things that colleges look at, and she’s determined to make it count. It should have been easy - she was the clear frontrunner for editor of the school newspaper this year, and there certainly aren’t any distractions in her love life. What she never expected was opposition from someone she’d tried hard to ignore, the return of old friends from her past - and that she might actually have a chance with the girl of her dreams.
Series: Skam DC: Season 4 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918819
Kudos: 5





	Skam DC Season 4: Trailer

**Author's Note:**

> (it is midnight so forgive any mistakes i make)  
> hello it's season four time! in case you don't remember my note from the end of season 3: i wasn't able to prewrite this season like the others, so it won't entirely be in real time. i should be caught up by season 5, and i hope that you enjoy the season regardless <3 see you monday

INT. BEDROOM

Not What I Meant by dodie plays as a pair of hands clip a photograph of four people standing together - JAMEEL BASHIR, RUBY RAHIM, and KAYVAN AND NADIA PASDAR - onto a wall. 

The hands hang up a picture of a skate park. JAMEEL and RUBY can be seen in the background of the image, but KAYVAN and NADIA are nowhere to be found.

The next is a yearbook picture of the Buchanan High School newspaper staff. NIA and MATT can be seen in the photo.

The next photo is of the Buchanan High School pep band at a football game - KAI, JASPER, and AUGUST are all there, but CALLUM is conspicuously absent.

Next, a picture that's trying to look candid, but's clearly posed, of JUDE, THEO R., BLAISE, and ELI. JUDE, BLAISE, and ELI all look happy, but THEO is distracted, glancing to the side at something. 

The hands hang up a picture of AALIYAH and RUBY standing together, caught mid-laugh.

Finally, a picture of the girl squad: WILLA, HOLLY, KEIRA, and THEO F. They're trying to do that pose where they're all jumping together, but they couldn't quite pull it off, all being at different levels.

The camera pulls away, showing SAFIYYA standing with her back to it, looking at the pictures she has been hanging up. The camera cuts to her face as she smiles.

CUT TO BLACK AS SONG CONTINUES.

The word "SAFIYYA" appears on the screen. The text changes to read "SKAM DC: SEPTEMBER 14TH".

**Author's Note:**

> check out @skamdc on tumblr for playlists, instagrams, and more extras!


End file.
